The Friends notice
This is how Noby’s friends found out that he ran away from home in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Sneech: Noby! Sue: Noby! Big G: Noby! Sue: Noby! Where are you? Sneech: Man, we been looking for Noby everywhere. But no sign of him anywhere, not even at school. Big G: I felt bad for what happened to Noby yesterday. Sue: Me too. When I yelled at him like that, Noby felt awful. I know it was an accident. Well, I decided to forget that whole thing ever happened. Sneech: So where is Noby? :Sneech, and Big G ::Oh, where’s Noby? We don’t know where he went ::He’s not here ::Or there ::So where’s Noby? :Sneech ::Oh where is he? I hope he doesn’t do something stupid! :G ::He’s not here ::Or there :Sneech, and Big G ::Where’s Noby?! :Sue ::Oh, Noby where ever can you be? ::I know that you’re sad because of me ::But I know it was an accident ::So Noby where can you be? :Sneech, and Big G ::Where’s Noby? ::Oh where ever can he be? :G ::He’s not here :Sneech ::Or there :Sneech, and Big G ::OH ::WHERE ::IS ::NOBY!!! Meanwhile Noby: Okay, now where can I go to? Oh yeah, Planet Aqua! Sophia probably missed me by now. I go there and live a new life there. But how? Hey I know! up a rocket from his pocket This ought a do it. inside the rocket ship Rocket: Starting countdown in autopilot to Planet Aqua in 5…4…3…2…1. Blast off! to the sky heading toward outer space Meanwhile Doraemon: AAAHH! NOBY!!! WHERE DID HE GO!!!!? OH MAN!!! I’m doomed!! Sue: Doraemon calm down. Doraemon: CALM DOWN?!!! WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN IN THE TIME LIKE THIS?!!! When Noby has gone off to who-knows-where!! Sneech: If Sue wasn’t all “get out of my house and go home!” what do you think Noby will do, run away from home? Sue: No…it can’t be!! to Noby’s house Noby! Noby! No, no, this can’t be happening! inside Noby! Can you hear me!? in Noby’s room and found out he was gone, nowhere to be found cries He’s really gone! Isn’t he!? My only best friend gone!! Tino: Gone!! What?!! How?! Twilight Sparkle: I knew this would happen. Thomas: How do you know? Twilight Sparkle: sighs When Noby was so sad about ruining Sue’s birthday and that Sue broken his heart. He tried to forget it, but he couldn’t. So he decided to run away from home and start a new life so he won’t make any more mistakes like he did in the past. Brian: Oh, I see. Tish: So Noby is going to… Twilight Sparkle: A faraway place. Yes. Big G: Sue!! This is all your fault! Sue: What…what are you…going to do to me? Big G: “Going to do to you?!” “Going to do to you?!” Ooo I’ll tell you what I’ll do to you! :G ::I got the muscles, to strangle anyone ::I’ll smash them to pits ::And make them suffer the wrath of my muscles! ::And that’s what I’m going to do to you! ::I got the muscles, with the tussles ::I bet them to the ground ::And make them cry!!!! ::I got the muscles, to strangle anyone ::I’ll smash them to pits ::And make them suffer the wrath of my muscles! ::And that’s what I’m going to do to you! ::I got the muscles, with the tussles ::I bet them to the ground ::And make them cry!!!! ::I got the muscles, with the tussles ::To crush them, to strangle them ::I’m smash them to pits ::And make them suffer the wrath of my muscles! ::And that’s what I’m going to do to you! ::I got the muscles, with the tussles ::I bet them to the ground ::And make them cry!!!! ::I got the muscles, with the tussles ::I'VE GOT THE MUSCLES!!!!!! Sneech: Hey guys! Check it out, it’s a note. gasps It’s from Noby! Letter: “Dear friends, This place isn’t good for me, because I kept on messing things up. I always being pushed around, bullied, and heartbroken. So I decided to run away from home. On Sue’s birthday, I messed up everything in my entire life. If Sue hates me for everything I did, I understand. I’ll move on to a new life from now on, a place where there will be no more bullies, no more sorrow, and no more mistakes. This time it’ll be personal. Your friend, Noby” Sue: cries Noby… Doraemon: Come on Sue. It’s okay, Noby didn’t mean to run away. Sue: I know, it’s just that Noby thinks I hate him. But I don’t hate at all! Tohka: Pure Sue, she really loves Noby. Tino: I know, but we have to find Noby. Shido: But Tino, How can we find him. Tino: I don’t know. Sunset Shimmer: Tino, you can’t lose fate on Noby. You’re my boyfriend, you never lose fate on anyone, including me. Tino: sigh You’re right. Sue: Noby saying that I hate him wasn’t true! In fact…I love him. Carver: Wow, I didn’t realize that Sue could be so hard on Noby. Besides, it’s not her fault that Noby made her angry. Brian: Never though less, it was her fault that Noby is heartbroken. Elsa: Don’t be so stubborn Brian!! Sue already felt bad for what she did yesterday on her birthday. Sue: What did Noby gave me on my birthday? the present that Noby gave her for her birthday, revealing that it was a beautiful dress with a heart on it and a note with Noby. out the note and reads “Sue, I hope this dress makes things up to you for my actions. I hope you liked the dress. Happy Birthday. Love Noby” as she read the note Noby…I love you. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations